Poseidon's daughter
by fearlessshadowhunter
Summary: Here's what would happen if Sadie was Poseidon's daughter still Egyptian, get's amnesia and forget's everything the only thing she remembers is her first name inspired by a crossover i read. characters Pery, Annabeth,Carter,Sadie,Amos,and all the fun people on both sides. Pairings percabeth, sanico, and zarter i do not own The Kane Chronicles or Percy Jackson and the Olympians
1. The House

Sadie here

It all started on a calm sunny day, but in Brooklyn house it's never calm. So like usual the ankle biters were practising magic and blowing up everything when i finally snapped."Carter i can't take this anymore i'm going for a walk" i yelled. Here's how it all started. I was walking in a older neighboorhood when i felt a strange attraction like i should in one of the houses. When i walked in i regreted it immedeatly ever heard of curiousity got the cat well it got me when i walked in the door slammed shut and locked i tried opening it but a last it wouldn't budge. So i walked around with my cellphone trying to get a bar when i got one i speed dialed carter's number."Hello"?"Carter it's me i'm trapped in a house trace the call or something just get me out of here" i nearly screamed in the phone."wait... what ok i'll try just stay put we'll be their as soon as we can". end call rang out.

When i walked further in the house i heard a voice saying in my head "Sadie Kane duaghter of Osiris descandent of the pharohs you are much more than that follow the stairs and you shall know". So i obeyed the voice in my head and went up the stairs big mistake their, as soon as i was up i saw a woman that had a dress made out of dirt and eyes sewn shut. " Well done my dear now your time is near go to sleep right here and your fate shall awaken" And with that said i went to sleep but when i woke i was in a strange room and Greek goddess in here to."Hi i'm Hestia it's nice to finally meet my niece".

This is my first crossover but my second fanfiction story i will be updating on fridays.

thanks review favorite follow,

Kat


	2. Poseidon's daughter

Recap: when i woke up their was a Greek goddess n the room to."Hi I'm Hestia it's nice to meet you my niece".

Sadie P.O.V.

"What do you mean i'm your niece?"Simple as that your my brothers daughter not the daughter of Osiris"exclaims Hestia."Then which greek gods daughter am i" questions Sadie."I cannot tell you go to camp half blood and you will find out, the address is programmed in your phone GPS so you will know goodluck Sadie"says Hestia and with that she leaves."Guess i better get moving" she says to herself.

Poseidon's P.O.V. On MT. Olympous

Just as i was about to summon Hestia she pops in the room."How is she, will she make it, what's her name, is her mother alive, does she have any other siblings besides Percy"questions Poseidon "She's fine, she will make it, her name is Sadie, her mother Ruby is dead sadly in the egyptian underworld, she will make it, and she has a brother from another man that died to" answers Hestia."Thank you Hestia but, do not tell Zues i don't want any harm done to her" says Poseidon."I will not tell him your daughter should be at camp half blood about... now.

Sadie's P.O.V.

When i arrived at camp half blood all eyes were on me then a boy broke free from the crowd."Hi i'm Percy son of Poseidon how did you get here" questions Percy."Well i was walking in a older neighborhood and fell asleep on the floor, i woke up and the goddess Hestia told me i was her niece" you can hear the intake of breath from the crowd."Well in that case let's go to the big house then hope you get claimed"ok"."Mr.D, Chiron we have a new camper that got a visit from the goddess Hestia herself" yelled Percy. Just as Percy said that a bald headed guy with a floral shirt on and a guy in a wheel chair all shouting the same thing What.

Percy's .

As soon as i walked into camp i noticed a crowd forming around someone when i got their i was suprised, their stood a girl that was about 14 with sea blue eyes, blond hair with a blue streak. When i walked up to her and asked her how she got here i was very suprised so i took her to the big house and called for Mr.D and Chiron.

Sadie P.O.V.

When they both said what i was suprised."Mr.D and Chiron this is Sadie" says Percy."Hello Sadie i am Chiron do you have any idea who your godly parent is" asks Chiron."I don't know all i kow is i was walking in a older neighborhood and fell asleep on the floor, i woke up and the goddess Hestia told me i was her niece and now i'm here please help me understand this. begs Sadie."Ok" everyone in the room says."I have an idea about who her godly parent might be" says Percy."Well who" Says Sadie, Chiron,and Mr.D."Poseidon" tells Percy. For the second time in less than 30 minutes everyone in the room except Percy shouts WHAT.

Review follow favorite

I will update on Fridays or whenever i have inspiration

thanks everyone,

Kat


	3. Manhatten

Sorry i didn't update last week i was really busy and i forgot.

Sorry i didn't update last week i was really busy and i forgot.

Recap: I have an idea who her godly parent might be. "who"? "Poseidon" What!

Percy's P.O.V.

"Think about she has the same sea blue eyes as me" reasons Percy. "She has blond hair who's her mom" question Chiron. "I don't know i can't remember anything except my name and what happened after" exclaims Sadie."What's your last name Sadie" asks Mr.D. "I think it's Kane and another thing, i keep of thinking of the name Carter". you can hear the in take of breath from Mr.D and Chiron muttering this is not good not good.

Carter's . after the call

"Bast i need your help like now" yells Carter. "What is it my kitten" asks Bast. "It's Sadie she's missing" "Ok we'll do a tracking spell" Can we start now" "Yes" she then mutters some stuff in ancient egyptian."She's in Manhatten.

Sorry guys this is so short i just wasn't really inspired i hope you like it though.


	4. The Sign

AN i'm really sorry i haven't updated i've just been really busy i need a beta for this story so if anyone that has read both series pm and is a beta that would like to help me with this story that would be and some things might be confusing so i'm just going to say that say remembers some stuff from her past not everything and Sadie and Carter still wear their amulets.

Sadie's P.O.V.

"Why is it not good that that's my last name" i ask."Well Sadie the thing is the Egyptian Gods will be very mad and Percy wait for me to explain, what exactly did Hestia say" question Chiron."Well i remember waking up then Hestia told me i'm not the Egyptian God Osiris's daughter" explains Sadie."Ok so we know that your part egyptian and greek has anything happened to you that you would find odd if so tell us" says Mr.D."Ummm on my 5th birthday me and this little boy blew up a birthday cake, and last year i got mad at the same boy and my hands twitched and got water all over his clothes is that odd enough" exclaims Sadie."Well i might have a sister yay" yells Percy then brings me in a bear hug.

Percy's P.O.V.

As soon as she had said the water thing i couldn't help but bring her in a bear hug and exclaim" I might have a sister yay". And then i got weird looks from everybody."Now we just have to wait to see if she get's claimed and umm what are you two staring at" i question then they point above her head and, wow i was right she is my sister theirs a trident above her head."Woohoo i have a sister you are another one of the big three's children which means you are going to have a hard life being hunted by monsters and what not, and yay i'm not alone" when i said that i got weird looks again.

Carter's .

"Ummm Bast were not allowed in Manhatten why did she go their" i ask."Umm maybe because well, i don't know it's Sadie" Bast says."Guess we'll have to find out why she went their" says Bast ."So we're going to Manhatten and we'll need the ankle biters" i say."Yup" Bast says popping the p."Everyone Sadie is in Manhatten were going on a rode trip come on" i yell then everyone that gathered around us ran away to pack."Here goes another mission" i mutter under my breath.


	5. Yay

So sorry i haven't updated i've just been having writers block for my stories and i might post this story on archive of our own and here is the update just gonna give a shout out to Sanubis Lover your review was very nice and would you like to be my beta, and their will be more funny Percy and it will mainly be focused on sadie not so much carter and sadico will come later on

Previously on Poseidons Daughter: Sadie just found out she's Poseidons daughter and will be hunted by monsters and have a hard life thanks to Percy. Carter, Bast,and the ankle biters are going to Manhatten to look for Sadie.

Bast P.O.V

As soon as the location spell pointed to Manhattan i knew we were screwed. Sadie has most likely found out the truth about her real father so i couldn't help myself and yell at the ceiling "Why Poseidon why". Poseidon being Poseidon just had to make the ocean go crazy geez what is wrong with the Greeks and they're temper.

Poseidon P.O.V

Bloody Egyptians blaming us Greeks for everything. So when the cat goddess said that i just couldn't help my anger. It's not my fault i found Ruby Fausts so beautiful and we dated for a while, and then when she found out she was pregnant i was over the moon but i knew my baby would have a hard life so i left her and the baby hoping that leaving would help them be safer but it seems it hasn't. I just wanted my baby to be safe just like with Percy but it seems not now she's at camp half-blood probably thinking she got lied to her whole life which i wouldn't blame her. And right then Hestia popped in with a worried expression on her face and she said "we need to talk". And with that i jumped to the worst conclusions Zeus found her, she got kidnapped by Gaea, or the worst that cat goddess found her and took her away.

Sadie P.O.V

When i saw the Trident above my head their were a million things going through my head. Was i lied to my whole life? Is anything Uncle Amos said was true? And the most shocking one was Carter is my half brother. And me being me just had to pass out. Then wake up and pass out again.

Percy P.O.V

As soon as she saw the Trident above her head i could see was either A going to pass out or B pass out for a very long time hopefully it's none of them but she chose A and passed out, one thought going through my head was yay she passed out again i mentally face palmed shook my head and took her to the infirmary. Where she is going to wake up with a million questions.


	6. They Meet

Hey sorry i haven't updated just been busy with school and their is a poll on my profile for this story that i would appreciate it if you did it thanks and on to the story my loyal readers.

Sadie's P.O.V

When i woke up i was in what looked like an infirmary and i was laying down on one of the cots. But when i finally came to i saw Percy and a drop dead **(Lol get why i put that there) **gorgeous guy he had light brown hair make you melt brown eyes and olive skin tone all in all he looks Italian (Like me). Percy first to notice i woke up kind of acted like a mamma bear and ask questions like "How are you, do you need anything" until Will Solace a son of Apollo he introduced himself hit Percy on the back of the head and told him to relax i'm fine i just passed out from shock. "Um Percy who's your friend" i couldn't help but ask. "Sadie this is Nico son of Hades, Nico this is Sadie who i think could be my half sister what do you think" said Percy."Well she could be with the eyes and tan skin" responded Nico. "Well moving on, you're going to be staying in cabin 11 until you get claimed so Luke will show you" just as he finished a boy with sandy blonde hair and mischievous blue eyes and a scar one the left side of his face came and introduced himself as Luke Son of Hermes (Luke is good in this story).

Nico P.O.V

Earlier when i saw Percy coming out of the big house i didn't think of much of it with percy big house visits are a common occurrence, but when i saw a unconscious person in his arms i had to go check it out so i was very surprised when i found him in the infirmary with a now awake pretty blonde girl that looks kind of like him. So when he said she maybe his half sister i masked my surprise she is pretty with light blonde hair ocean blue eyes and a tan she was beautiful.

And here is where i leave it off can you guys check out my poll and my other two new stories Read the children on Hades and Lucery song fics thank you


	7. important AN

I know everybody hates these i do to but i have to say something i have writers block and my muse is gone so i'll be focusing on my two new stories so sorry to anyone that was hoping for an update


End file.
